


Tooth Fairy

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy, Forced, Licking all over, Minigirl, Rape, Smell, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young tooth fairy is sent to the home of a rather infamous young boy. Trying to collect his tooth, the tooth fairy is caught by the young boy who then unleashes his frustrations onto her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth Fairy

“Ugh… Why must I be assigned to him of all people…?” I sigh as I approach my destination, the room of a small boy who had just recently lost one of his baby teeth. I reluctantly float through the open window; my small wings keeping me in the air as I gently lower myself to the young boy’s pillow, landing as far away as possible from the young boy’s mouth. 

“God, I don’t want to do this…” I sigh even louder than before as I slowly inch towards the young boy’s tooth, my abilities allowing me to know exactly where it was. My name is Muela, a young tooth fairy. Tooth fairies have been around for centuries, our life’s mission being the collection of human teeth. The teeth of humans held great power in the past, their strong structure allowing the tooth fairies to build strong castle walls and craft powerful weapons, but in modern times, it has become more of a tradition. Tasked with collecting the teeth of children, young tooth fairies are given a blue and white dress with stars decorating the top as a uniform to wear at all times and a small wand for when we were in trouble. 

Although the humans had assumed there was only one, in reality there exists millions of tooth fairies, each assigned to one to two children. Being a relatively new tooth fairy, my graduation from tooth fairy academy only about a year ago, I was given the short end of the stick. Assigned to me was a young boy by the name of Isaac Smith, a cheerful young lad who loved sugar. Living his life free of worry, the young boy was spoiled rotten with candies and sweets. This had unsurprisingly made him a little plumper than a child his age should be, the young boy becoming the stereotypical child that nobody would play with and instead tease endlessly. The worse part of this was the fact that he refused to brush his teeth, the result being a putrid smelling, cavity ridden excuse of a tooth that no tooth fairy would voluntarily collect. 

“It’s ok Muela… You can do this…” I give myself a pep talk as I slap my pale white cheeks, before tying up my long blonde hair into a ponytail to avoid having my precious hair come into contact with that thing. Putting on gloves that I had brought along for this specific occasion, I decide to dive right in, my small body disappearing beneath the pillow as I crawl towards the tooth, a penny in my hands. 

“Heheh…” I swear I heard the young boy giggle as I crawl deeper, although I simply brushed it off as sleep-talking. However, once I had reached the tooth, the pillow covering me flies away, the young boy looking at me with a smug grin. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here… Planning to steal my tooth again eh?” The young boy spits as he reaches over and pushes me down with his thumb, his superior strength preventing me from escaping his grasp. “Well, I’m not going to let you. I’m not letting you take my teeth without giving me what is rightfully mine. “

‘What is this kid talking about? Didn’t the last tooth fairy assigned to him do her job properly…? Unless…’ I wonder as the realization hits me, the reality that the tooth fairy before me had most likely gotten sick of the disgusting teeth and decided to simply grab and run, probably forgetting to replace the tooth with a penny. 

“I’m going to get all of my reward now…” The young boy creepily exclaims as he grabs me with one of his relatively large hands, a look of pure, creepy lust on his face. “I’m going to finally become a man today…” The young boy laughs awkwardly as he lifts my body effortlessly towards his face, before smashing his lips against my body, his putrid saliva soaking into my uniform. 

“Ooh… That felt nice… You felt good too didn’t you…?” The young boy remarks as he pulls me back in for another forced kiss, if that’s what you could even call it, without giving me a chance to speak my mind. It felt absolutely disgusting; I could feel his germs seep through my clothes and onto my skin, the vile smell of his mouth staining my body. 

“Time for an adult kiss…” The young boy comments as his lips envelop my face, before his tongue appears and licks me all over. I was within mere inches of his revolting teeth and gums, the sight of his yellow teeth dotted with green holes enough to make me barf right then and there. 

“I feel so good…” The young boy moans as a fetid typhoon coats my face in his sewage-like saliva. That was the final push my stomach did not need, a sudden warm rush of stomach acid shooting up my esophagus and into my mouth. I did my best to hold the throw up in, although even if I did let it out it probably wouldn’t change the inside of this kid’s mouth much, refusing to dirty the mouth of my assigned child. 

“That’s enough kissing…” The young boy declares as he pulls me out of his warm and damp mouth, my head spinning from the sheer disgust my body was feeling. “Time for the main dish…” The young boy remarks as he pushes me back onto the bed, his other hand pushing his pajama bottoms down towards his ankles, his tiny wiener flopping out and dangling between his legs. My eyes widened in shock as I notice what he was doing, my fight or flight instincts telling me to run away, as fast as I can and never look back, but the young boy was too strong for me. 

“Let’s get this off of you…” The young boy pants like a pervert as he pinches my uniform, his nails tearing my dress as he pulls the fabric off my body, leaving me in nothing but my sparkly underwear. “I think I’ll leave that on…” The young boy pants even harder as he stares at my sparkling white bra and panties, the young boy clearly having a strange fetish. 

‘If I can just reach my wand…’ I think to myself as I stretch my arm towards my wand, the magical stick barely even a centimeter away from my reach before I was tossed onto the bed, my wand flying in the opposite direction. 

“Let’s get you warmed up…” The young boy suggests as he forces my legs open, his eyes locked onto the outline of my vulva on my panties. I scream in embarrassment, my thin legs flailing around as I try to kick the young boy off of me, but his fingers pushes my body as he holds me in place. 

“Feisty, aren’t you…” The young boy remarks as he leans in closer to my special place, his tongue snaking out of his mud hole as it brushes against my panties, the disgustingly moist feeling seeping through the cloth as it itches my sensitive skin. 

“Hmm… This doesn’t feel right…” The young boy ponders before his eyes light up, a mischievous smirk on his lips. “I know maybe I just need to taste it directly…” The young boy giggles to my absolute horror as he bites onto my panties, before twisting his head and tearing the cloth right off of my body, my petals in full display. 

“That looks much better…” The young boy remarks as I begin to sob, the embarrassment and the fear of the situation finally breaking me. “How does it feel huh? Having the young boy you stole from punish you, giving you the exact same feelings that he felt when he woke up with no money and no teeth.” The young boy rants as his emotions surface onto his face; anger, frustration, sadness, abandonment. I see… I guess he felt a little betrayed after the last tooth fairy failed to give him his compensation, and now he’s just taking that frustration out on who he thought was the culprit.

“Now I’m mad…” The young boy angrily comments as he flicks my petals with his fingers, the intense pleasure almost painful as my body spasms. “Oh, you like that don’t you.” The young boy beams sadistically as he discovers my weak-spot, his fingers continuously aiming for my small bud as he finds pleasure in my pain, before his own need surpasses his desire for fun. 

“I don’t think I’ll fit… I guess your body will do.” The young boy grins perversely as he flops his chubby meat onto my body, his fingers grabbing my arms and wrapping them around his girth as he begins thrusting. 

“Ooh… That feels amazing…” The young boy moans his thoughts as his tip rubs dangerously close to my lips, his pre-cum dripping onto my face as he uses me like a makeshift sex sleeve. If I thought his mouth and teeth were disgusting, his rotten meat takes the cake. Covered in smegma and traces of dried urine, the young boy’s decaying meat smelt like the inside of a septic tank, a sour odor wafting through the air and penetrates my nose. 

‘If I could just reach…’ I give myself hope as I stretch over to my wand, my fingers almost able to touch the end of my wand. I turn to look at the young man, his eyes closed in pleasure as he indulges in using my body, before growing more daring. Shifting my body ever so slowly, I slowly inch my way closer to the point where I could reach my wand, the end goal just a small stretch away.

“Hey.” The young boy suddenly speaks as I freeze in shock, the fear that I had been caught racing through my mind. “At least kiss the tip or something, gosh. This feels terrible…” The young boy complains selfishly as I click my tongue at him, thankfully soft enough such that it was inaudible. Me? Lick that disgusting piece of garbage? You have got to be kidding me… But then again if I could just endure this small humiliation, maybe I will have more time to grab my wand…

Swallowing my pride, I peck the engorged red tip of the young boy’s raging hard-on, my stomach turning as the urge to throw up rushes through my body once more. The taste was disgusting; it was like mixing all of the expired sauces into a large blend before sticking a piece of dog turd inside and swallowing the mixture down with a cup of sewage. 

“That felt good, but actually lick it if not I won’t feel anything…” The young boy selfishly demands as I hold back my sick, my tongue hesitantly leaving the safe sanctuary that was my mouth before touching the disgusting, damp surface of the boy’s vomit-inducing, miasmic rod. I could feel myself becoming lightheaded as I drag the surface of my taste buds against the young boy’s revolting flesh, but my determination to reach for the only escape pushes me on, my fingers reaching for my wand as I finally grab hold of the end, sending a signal to headquarters for help. 

All I have to do now is wait for backup, but I don’t even think I could wait that long. I could feel myself begin to lose consciousness as the young boy’s rancid pre-cum finally leaks into my mouth, the oddly textured fluid coating my tongue in all of its disgustingness as it overpowers all of my taste buds. 

“Ooh~ I’m coming!” The young boy announces as a thick, clumpy yellow substance ejaculates out of his member and onto my body, the smell of rotten milk and decomposing meat ferociously invading my nostrils as the smell slowly knocks me out. To make matters worse, a few dribbles of his sour milk found its way onto my tongue, the taste indescribably horrendous. 

“Now, time to have some fun with yo-” The young boy giggles sadistically before cutting himself off, the faint, pristine aura of a fairy appearing behind him as the young boy collapses onto the bed. 

Finally, my saviors are here… 

Now I can finally rest…


End file.
